


Little Theodosia

by Owlxle



Series: "Disgustingly Adorable" -A. Ham [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlxle/pseuds/Owlxle
Summary: Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton decide to accompany James Madison on his weekly trip to the Burr residence. Little Theodosia gets a hold of Aaron's completed papers and adorable hilarity ensues.





	Little Theodosia

“ _ Hamilton _ ! How hard is it to collect Burr’s papers? I don’t want to walk home in the dark!” Thomas Jefferson shouted into the office building- less hostile than before but still not friendly.

“Thomas, stop… You two aren’t supposed to fight today, remember?” James Madison, always the voice of reason,  _ especially _ since Alexander and Thomas started frequently occupying the same space.

“But Jemmyyyy..” Thomas whined, looking at James with big, ‘sad’ eyes.

“No pet names at work, Thomas!”

“We’re not in the building~” Thomas sang playfully before turning back to said building to squawk “My god!  _ Hamilton _ hurry up-” 

“Shut it Jefferson, it’s not even  _ noon _ yet! I have Aaron’s damn papers let’s go.” Alexander huffed as he threw open the office door

“Good, now we can go, it’s not a terribly long walk.” James remarked calmly trying to diffuse the situation.

“I’m sure  _ he _ appreciates the information.” Alex and Thomas snarled getting in each other’s faces

James burst into laughter watching his best friend and his boyfriend do what they do best.

Alex turned to James and started laughing with him, soon all three men set off towards the Burr residence together.

 

**{Time Skip}---**  
  


The Burr residence wasn’t far away now, less than a hundred feet. James was right, it wasn’t a terribly long walk; they arrived within an hour and a half of leaving the offices.

Thomas  _ should _ have been leading the pack considering how much more ground he would’ve be able to cover in a single step, however Jefferson elected to walk backwards and tease Alexander while he lagged behind. 

James, still being the reasonable one, held onto Thomas’ coattails to guide him forward. 

Alexander was ready to collapse by the time they reached Aaron’s door, making it quite clear to James and Thomas that Alex rarely went outside and  _ certainly _ never put effort into exercise.

“Alex, do you have the papers ready?” Inquired the smaller virginian

“Yeah- Hey! Jefferson what’s so funny?” The bastard snapped

“Hm? Oh- Just imagining what I’d do if you’d lost the papers somewhere.” Thomas snickered 

“If you wouldn’t mind.” James said motioning to the stack of bound papers Alexander held

“Here ya go.” Alex mumbled passing about five pounds of papers to him.

“Jesus, Hamilton! Are you  _ trying _ to kill the one reason I  _ haven’t _ killed you?” Jefferson hissed, ‘catching’ an unbalanced Madison.

“I’m fine Thomas, you didn’t need to pick me up.” James complained looking up at his boyfriend from the latter’s arms. 

“But then I couldn’t do  _ this _ .” Thomas said, gently pressing a kiss to James’ lips.

Madison blushed and fell silent while Jefferson beheld him with a loving smile.

“Eww! PDA! Gross! Stop it!”

Thomas glared at the immigrant with his ‘ _ shut the hell up before I murder you’  _ look before allowing James to stand on his own two feet.

James took a moment- or ten- to regain his composure before gingerly knocking on Burr’s door.

Alex glanced to the window nearest the door before the trio heard a crash from inside the house. A little girl shouted “Daddy! Are you okay?” soon followed with familiar mumbling succeeded by a woman’s hoarse laughter.

Aaron Burr soon answered the door, rubbing his own back, Little Theodosia bouncing up and down by his side.

“Burr, sir.” Alexander greeted, shallowly bowing 

“Alexander, Jefferson, Madison, Hello.” Aaron bowed in return

“Burr.” Thomas said curtly

“Here are your papers, Burr.” James interjected kindly

“Thank you James. Oh, I left the stack of completed papers in my study. Theo? Would you mind getting those for me? The biggest pile of papers on my desk.” Aaron warmly asked his daughter

“Okay!” Little Theodosia yelled scampering off.

Then Hamilton stepped forward to talk with Burr. “Were you  _ actually _ watching us?” he asked motioning to the window nearest the door.

Burr didn’t answer him.

“Seriously, Burr? We’re grown men.” Alexander got closer to Aaron trying to remain serious.

Burr looked away and muttered something.

“What was that?”

“Grownmenthatyell‘ewwgrossstopit’”

“Say it again, I  _ dare  _ you.” Hamilton demanded

“I  _ said _ : ‘Grown men that yell ‘Eww! Gross! Stop it!’’” Aaron started giggling, as did Alexander.

“So,” Alex said, wiping a tear from his eye, “How are Theodosias?” 

“Little Theo has been rather helpful actually.” Aaron explained as his daughter returned with the stack of papers. “And her mother’s condition isn’t getting significantly worse, I’m still hopeful she’ll recover.”

Little Theodosia tugged on her father’s dress shirt to get his attention.

“Yes, Sweetheart?” He said looking down at her.

She complained “Can you take these already? My arms hurt!”

“Oh, sorry about that, Theo.  _ Alex _ here distracted me.” Burr pointed to Alexander before taking the stack of papers.

“Uncle Alex! That’s really mean!” She shouted at him

Alexander chuckled “When I was your age my mother had me carrying stacks of books that were five times that size. Maybe it’s because I’m a boy…” 

James and Aaron looked at Alex in surprise, he didn’t normally mention his mother in conversation.

“Daddy! Give me those papers back! I’m gonna prove to Uncle Alex that I can hold them! I’m better than any boy!”

 

“Theo, we all know you’re easily better than Alexander, and any other child- boy or girl- out there but Mr. Madison needs those papers, I’m sure these three have other places to be today-” 

The tall southerner finally chimed in, looking at his wrist-watch, “Oh, we really don’t have anywhere else to be. Take all the time you need to prove Hamilton wrong, kid.”

Burr glared at Jefferson, Thomas just scoffed at him.

Aaron sighed and handed little Theodosia the papers. “Do you see what you did, Hamilton? She’s almost as stubborn as you are! We’ll be here for hours!”

“Hey! I was just teasing her! Jefferson escalated the situation! I’ve known the Schuyler Sisters for years, I know better than to be a pr- P-R-I-C-K to women.

“Daddy, what’s a prick?” Little Theo asked still holding the stack of papers.

“She’s not as dumb as you, Hamilton.” Jefferson laughed “You’ve been holding those papers for about a minute, Darlin’.” Thomas said checking his watch “How long until you prove Ale- Hamilton wrong?” 

“Did you just…?”

“No!” 

“You did!”

“I  _ did not _ !”

“I hate to say it, Thomas, but you  _ did _ .” James chimed

Thomas groaned “That does not mean you get to-”

“Yes it does.”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“You are not calling me by my first name.”

“Yes I am,  _ Thomas _ .”

“Do  _ not _ call me Thomas!!” 

Alexander backed up a little, trying to let Thomas cool off a bit. “Alright, alright. I’m sorry.”

James turned to Alex, “Just  _ stop provoking _ him would you?”

“I’m really, really sorry, James.”

“It’s not  _ me _ you need to apologize to. I know this whole ‘being not enemies with Thomas’ thing is new, but it’s new to him too.”

“I know…” 

“Good.” James turned back to his partner “Thomas, are you doing okay?”

Thomas looked at the smaller Virginian and sighed “Just a bit annoyed is all.” Turning back to the child he smiled “Five minutes down, how much longer are you going to hold onto those papers, Darlin’?”

“Until Uncle Alex realizes that I’m better than him!” Theo shouted

For the first time in a while Thomas laughed- in a warm, friendly way. “You’re raising a good kid, Burr. She’s  _ very _ insightful and headstrong, but not unreasonably so.”

“You mean she’s not stubborn like the three of you?” James remarked, gesturing to Aaron, Alex, and Thomas

“Jemmyyy, you’re so mean to meeee.” Thomas whined

“He’s mean to all of us, Jefferson.” Alex noted “Mean, but honest.”

“Theo, would you give Mr. Madison the papers if I said you were better than me?”

“Maaaaybe.” 

“Why only maybe?” James asked her

Theodosia Jr. looked at her father and mouthed something. He looked back at her with an expression that said ‘seriously?’, she nodded to him.

“Well?” James asked Aaron

“Unfortunately, I’m not at liberty to tell you that.” Aaron responded seriously 

Theodosia nodded at her father.

“I’m  _ so _ glad you’re proud of me Theo, I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t.” Burr said sarcastically. 

“Theo, will you or won’t you give Mr. Madison the papers if I say that you’re better than me?” Alex asked

“Hmm… No, probably not.” She responded, truthfully 

Thomas sighed, “Why is that, darlin’?” 

Aaron looked at his daughter and asked “Can I tell them now?” she nodded to him. 

“She wants something from you.” Burr explained “More specifically, you and Alex.”

Thomas and Alexander looked to James for help.

“Don’t look at me, I’m curious as to what she has planned.” 

“To get this stack of papers Uncle Alex and this Thomas guy have to be nice to each other,  _ and _ be sincere!”

“What do you mean by ‘be nice’?” Alex asked her

“Ummm… say something nice about each other first!”

“Jefferson… You are a strong debater.” Alex mumbled “Sometimes.”

“Alright, Hamilton… You have become  _ slightly _ more tolerable since you and James have rekindled your friendship.”

Both men looked to Little Theodosia.

“Well now you say ‘Thank you’ or ‘Thanks’. Honestly, that’s just being polite.”

“Polite…” Thomas grumbled. “Thanks.”

“You too.” Alex muttered sourly 

Theo glared at him.

“I mean.. Thank you, Jefferson, very kind of you.”

“Okay guys! One last thing!” The little girl bubbled excitedly 

Thomas and Alexander looked at her with a shared sense of terror.

“Uncle Alex, you have to apologize to… Mr. Jefferson was it?”

Thomas mumbled in confirmation 

“Okay, Uncle Alex, you have to apologize to Mr. Jefferson for calling him by his first name when he didn’t say you could-” Thomas’ neutral expression turned into a grin before Theo could finish talking “I’m not done yet! Mr. Jefferson, you have to accept his apology  _ without hesitation or sarcasm _ .”

“Burr, Thomas is right, you and the Mrs. are doing an amazing job raising Theodosia. I take it her mother taught her all of her people skills?” James joked

“I take great offense to the fact that you know me so well.” Aaron laughed.

“Would you two shush? Look at how weird they’re being!” Theodosia pointed to Alex and Thomas

“‘M sorry.” Alex said quickly

“Okay.” Thomas said almost cutting him off

They both looked to Theo hopefully

“Seriously? No! Try again.”

“I’m sorry for doing that.” Alex said a bit slower

“It’s okay.” Thomas said monotonically 

“Closer. Try once more.”

Alex sighed and slammed his eyes shut for a moment, steeling himself “I’m really sorry, Tho- Jefferson- Sorry. I didn’t know how much me using your first name bothered you.”

“You’re fine, Alexander. I just hate how you ignore what I say even when I hold ultimate authority on the subject, the  _ one _ subject in which my word is law;  _ me _ .” Thomas sighed “You have  _ my permission _ to call me by my first name, that is, until you get obnoxious.”

“Theo, I think you have to give Mr. Madison the papers now.” The father told his daughter

“One more thing?” She asked joyfully

James, Alex, and Thomas sighed.

“Sure thing, Kiddo.” Madison chimed

“Uncle Alex, am I better than you?”

“Uh, Duh!” Alexander laughed

Little Theodosia gleefully handed the papers over to James, which he accepted after getting as close to Thomas as possible.

Thomas scooped him up again and tenderly kissed his forehead. “I love you Jemmy~” James blushed

“I love you too Thomas.” 

“Daddy, can two boys do that?” Theo asked with genuine curiosity

“As long as they love each other I see nothing wrong with it.” Aaron explained

“Good, ‘cause they’re really  _ really _ cute together!” She giggled

“I know right?” Alex cut in

“Uncle Alex? Are you in love with anyone?”

“Nosey much, Theo?”

“Mommy says I’m very nosey.”

“Well, she’s right.” Aaron interjected

“I’m always right.” Came a woman’s hoarse voice

“Yes you are, honey.” 

“Mrs. Burr?” Alex inquired “Have you been listening the entire time?”

“How else would an ill woman pass the time?” She replied, appearing at her husband’s side

“Read?” Thomas suggested “The Declaration of Independence’ is very good, I’ve heard that the author is very charming as well.”

“I’ve heard that too.” James added. “Have you read The Constitution? I’ve wonderful things of it’s main author.”

“I agree both are good reads-” Alex started

“Gentlemen, don’t be ridiculous. I’ve read both hundreds of times over, along with common sense and all eighty-five of the federalist papers.”

“I see.” Thomas said bluntly “Then I suppose eavesdropping  _ is _ the next best thing.”

Theodosia Sr. nodded in agreement

“Well, I suppose we should be going now.” Thomas sighed showing the others his watch. 

“Bye!” Theo shouted as the trio turned and started to walk away

“Goodbye.” The trio responded in unison as the Burrs shut their door.

In the end, Thomas and James  _ did _ walk home in the dark, but not because they had spent so much time at the Burr residence, instead it was because Thomas, Alexander, and James spent a good two hours gushing about Little Theodosia.

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike my last fic this one was going to be an angst-filled fic and this was supposed to be the beginning. I would've felt bad turning something so adorable into something so sad so here you go.


End file.
